1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam generator for use in a convection oven. More particularly, the invention concerns a regenerative steam generator comprising a heat-storage unit adapted to be charged with heat from flowing heated air contacting the heat-storage unit and to be discharged by water which is spread over it so as to be converted to steam.
2. Prior Art
A steam generator of the above-mentioned kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,259. By means of a steam generator of the kind described in this patent, large amounts of water can be evaporated within a short period of time following the charging of the heat-storage unit, and the charging of the heat-storage unit with heat can also be effected rapidly so that a sufficient amount of heat is stored the next time steam is required.